Items that have moving parts (e.g., cooling fans and the like) are often attached to electronic equipment (e.g., computers, servers, projectors, and the like). Such items may cause undesired vibration, so it may be desired to attach such items to the electronic equipment in such manner as to minimize any vibration transmitted from the device to the electronic equipment.